User blog:HarlowingSade/"you've upset me..."
It was a new day, and what I mean by as a new day today is where I move. Yes, yes I am moving if you could already tell I did not want to move. I already begged my parents that I didn't want to move, but we moved anyways. Surprisingly the house was really big then my other home, I found it odd because my family could never afford a big house such as this one. I was in my new room unpacking my boxes my bed was already set same with my parents. I finally got to the last box after several hours of unpacking, I was almost done until mom called me down for dinner she said she'd order pizza and I was fine with that. A couple of minutes later it finally arrived, dad paid him and got into is vehicle and then drove off. I had a lot of pizza then when we were done we watched a movie the cable guy wasn't going to come until this Saturday, but it was only Wednesday. We had a couple of days left, so after the movie was over I said "Goodnight", and then went to bed. The next morning I got up my father was at work and my mother went shopping, so that meant I had the whole house to myself...well that is until they got back. I ran into the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast, I noticed a note on the kitchen table I then picked it up and it said "Dear Marcy, your father went off to work and I went shopping be back around midnight see you soon sweetie". As I was reading it and finally finished I heard a knock at my front door, I then quickly went to my door not to only find a nicely greeting by someone, but to only find a package. It didn't tell who it was from or where it came from all it said on it was "you've upset me..." I found it really strange I mean who would send me this?" But the curiosity got the better of me so I decided to open it. All it was, was a CD that said "YUSMMARCY" I didn't know what it meant, but as I examined it closely I noticed the last five digits said "MARCY" but once again curiosity got the better of me I kept wondering what "YUSM" meant?" I had no clue...until "Bang!" the lights turned out every single one. It made me jump nearly all the way to the edge, it was frightful all of a sudden the temperature in my house dropped. It below at least 35 to 40 degrease, I started to hear soft demonic children laughing almost making me flip the nearest edge. I was going to loose my mind if the laughter didn't stop. All of a sudden I felt the need to laugh I tried to control it but I couldn't...It was almost the nearest minute to where I started to laugh with the children in the background, I started to laugh nonstop it nearly got to the point to where I started to laugh Insanely!" I couldn't stop no matter what my stomach started to ache with pain, it felt like my gusts were twisting and dancing around in my stomach. Finally the laughter stopped I started to calm down, and everything went silent like nothing had happened. Then something snapped in my head, for some reason I got thee emerge to get a knife for what ever reason. I went into the kitchen and got the kitchen knife I just stood there holding it in my hands...then I started to laugh but more Insanely and held the knife high up while still laughing I was smiling as well I then stabbed myself in my stomach over and over and over again still laughing. They're at least three deep wounds in my stomach I then got my hand it pulled out my organs one by one still laughing. I said out loud "you've upset me..." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts